uwmccffandomcom-20200213-history
The Real Jesus by Francis Chan
Video link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M71btntubi4 Schedule 7:00 - 7:15 worship 7:15 - 7:45 part 1 7:45 - 7:55 discussion 7:55 - 8:20 part 2 8:20 - 8:30 discussion 8:30 - 8:40 prayer 8:40 - 8:50 annoucement ' '''Discussion Question 问一下有哪里不懂? 解释 如果懂, 问学到哪些? 大家分享 对耶稣新的认识? 你自己生命可以有怎样的改变? 你生命中最害怕的是什麼? 你覺得你有準備好見到耶穌嗎? 為什麼? what’s holding you back? 你還可以為神做什麼? 聽完了這次講道, 聽到了耶穌的作為, 得知的他的能力是如此強大, 你願意信神嗎? why/why not? ' ' Summary note * 马太24:42-50 随时会回来, 在我们最不expected 的时候, 随时准备好 * 耶稣是我们的后盾, 我们的磐石, 我们应该为他放弃我们看似重要的东西, 也不要惧怕 if you love your parents more than me, you are not worthy of following * 耶稣 is very strong * 有能力从十字架下来, 有能力叫天兵来帮忙, 但不这样做, 不就是为了我们嘛 * 神的全能,和神的公义, 对基督徒是一个警醒 * 不要只看到jesus 温柔 慈爱的一面, 也要看到耶稣的公义, 全面 * 骆驼穿针眼 - 当你有用很多很多东西的时候, 你就很难放弃 * 看到 Jesus 的 painting 会看到超大的光环 * 很有气场的 Jesus' ' Emma 的手写note - SUMMARY OF THE VIDEO ' ''' The real Jesus -Francis Chan Revelation 1: 17-18 Underestimate the power of Jesus “Jesus” what image comes through your head? -Paintings -Compassionate side of Jesus powerful is side of Jesus ( strong, even hard side) when we talks about himself -death->alive the power in Jesus -> the power is now within us reason we can breath -> because of Jesus! Matt 4 public ministry -pasting 40 days Matt 4:10 be gone Matt 5 public ministry-religious leader Matt 6 the rich V4, 2 masters Matt 7 judgment day V28 authority Matt 8 storm in the middle of sea V26 clam the storm, wind and water obeys him V29 two demon “Tournament us before the time” – Demon said Demon shutter before the name “Jesus” V34 begged Jesus to leave their region Like the way life used to be Don’t want Jesus’ power Matt 9 V6 paralyzed man -> people freak out, terrified of Jesus Afraid and glorify God Matt 10 very harsh words from Jesus Fear the Lord is the beginning of wisdom V28 fear him who can destroy both soul and body in hell V32-33 V 37-39 Matt 11 condemn the whole city V24 Matt 12 picking grain on the Day of Sabbath *but Jesus is the Lord if Sabbath Day 1) The whole point of Sabbath Day 2) Jesus is the Lord of these rules Matt 13, V41-42 V49-50 what happens in the end We don’t like what he says, so we ignore this Matt 14 walks on water Matt 15, V12 “offended” the Pharisees We are so concerned about offending ppl Doesn’t mean we change the message People hate Jesus -> why they nailed him to a cross V13-14 Blind leading blind, let them go Matt 16 build church -peter Matt 18 V34-35 Matt 19 confronts rich ppl V23-24 Possession You think you are something because of the stuff you have – we are cocky Difficult to let go of, to fellow JESUS V28 new world Matt 20 V18 Demonstrate his power Person performed so many miracles ->tell he is gonna die Ultimate power – let them kill me because I came for that reason Take the whole thing because he is so strong and powerful and will rise from the grave V28 serve people Matt 21 temple V13 my house shall be called house of prayer V42-44 Jesus is the corner stone, rejected -> cornerstone Matt 22 wedding feast Matt 23 high religious leaders “woe to you” V25 hypocrite -> outside is clean; inside is dirty è tomb -> inside = dead body Matt 24 his return -> you better be ready, come back any time V42 stay awake V44 must be stay, you don’t expect V50 Matt 25 his return Parable of talents V14-30 V31 final judgment -> with all glory + angels + sit on a thrown Matt 26 going to be betrayed V24 Walk away from Jesus V53 Jesus’ power -> Jesus can just call God + send angel V63 power -> son of man seated at the hand of power V67-68 with all Jesus’ power Allow ppl to spit on him, mock him, slap him Matt 27, V29 crown of throne, reed, robe Save yourself, come down from the cross ->Jesus taking it for me, punished for me because that is how strong he is !!! temple, destroyed and rebuild in 3 days ->talking about himself “kill me, and watch what I do” Matt 28 resurrection V8-9 Jesus says “Hi”. His death is not the end of the story V18-20 great commission – last thing he says Teach them to obey everything, commanded you I will be with you always, to the end of the age OBEY, LISTEN to all his word Don’t cut out the part you don’t like Refuse to believe things we don’t like “this is God’s universe, and He does thing His way You may have a better way, but you don’t have a universe” We so arrogant Revelation 1: 17-18 Fear not Because if we are on his side, we should be excited for how powerful he is! Don’t fear! Jesus is on our side Fear the future/other ppl/live in shame